


Missing You

by Amsterdam_Berserk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsterdam_Berserk/pseuds/Amsterdam_Berserk
Summary: Dimitri is back from the dead and not everyone is equally happy with his change in character. He storms off one day only to have Felix follow him and challenge him like the bottom bitch he is. Feels and fucks ensue.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much you won't even believe it
> 
> Trans Felix because it's a great headcanon which I've never written before (+ I'm also trans)
> 
> Also Dimitri tops Felix like 100% of the time you can't convince me otherwise

The boar did it again.

He managed to piss everyone off in that last war meeting, especially Felix. The way this beast seemed blinded by revenge, even after watching so many of their soldiers die because of his cold-hearted rage, it boiled Felix's blood enough to warm him up on this cold winter day.

These were all volunteers, fighting for a cause this prince had once made them believe in. How could he lead them to such pointless deaths like this?

He had stormed off after a confrontation with the professor and Gilbert, leaving everyone else to fix this mess he had left them in during this war.

Felix had run after him, following him through the monastery, up to the second floor where both of their rooms were.

"Stop!" Felix called out at him as he saw Dimitri walk up the stairs, to no avail. "You can't keep running away like this! How many battles do we need to lose for you to stop being so blind!"

Felix quickened his pace, running up the stairs to follow Dimitri before he could run off again. "How many people need to die?" he then called out again, hoping for some--any kind of reaction from him.

Dimitri of course didn't answer. He just kept walking, only a few steps away from the door to his own room. He was going to shut himself inside again, likely for days. Felix had to stop him now.

He rushed past the blonde, now standing between him and his room. "How many more need to be slaughtered, boar?" he spat out at him, not holding back any emotion.

Then, for what seemed like the first time in years, the boar's eye met his own two. A hostile gaze, ice-cold. The way he looked at him, a glare unlike any look they had shared in the past. It chilled Felix to his bones.

"Get out of my way." A simple command, the calm tone of it at odds with his demeanour. Dismissive at best.

Felix didn't move. "All you do is run around, slaughtering man after man. Like a wild beast. You're no better than _her._ "

Something sparked up in Dimitri's face. A kind of fury that he had tried his best to hold back until now. His composure was tense and aggressive, as if ready to lunge at the swordsman and claw at his throat.

" _Leave!_ " the boar growled, his voice cracking ever so slightly. To any other man, a final warning. But to Felix, an opening.

"That's what you've been running away from, isn't it," he kept going. "The fact that you're _just like her_."

It was all it took to unleash the boar, who closed the distance between him and Felix in one swift motion. Before Felix had the time to react, he found himself slammed against the door, held up by a tight grip around his neck. The door behind him shook with such force that for a moment it seemed like it was going to break down entirely.

Felix groaned, his hand instinctively reaching for his blade, but failing to unsheathe it. Their eyes met again, a wild beast staring down its prey. Felix then spoke again, "how many more will you kill, _Dimitri?_ "

In that moment, Felix saw something in his eye. A glimpse of what was before. For a just a second, he saw something of the old Dimitri. What he had been before this endless craving for revenge. What he had been when they were just kids, laughing and running together, playing with their toy swords until sunset. Then, it was gone.

Rage made its way into the boar's eye once more, staring down at Felix with the same ferocity he had seen him give his enemies.

Felix moved around frantically, trying his hardest to get out of the other's grip. He kicked and clawed at him, but Dimitri didn't move an inch. 

In his panic, one of his hands found the doorknob. He turned it, making the door open behind him. The next moment he was falling to the floor, Dimitri letting go of him to break his own fall.

Felix groaned again as his back hit the floor, Dimitri landing on top of him, his hands placed next to Felix's head on both sides, holding himself up. Felix quickly tried to roll over and get up again, but his legs were trapped underneath Dimitri's. He then moved his arms up, reaching for Dimitri's neck this time.

Dimitri shifted his weight to one hand, freeing his other to catch Felix's wrists, easily pinning them above his head. "Let go of me, you brute!" Felix hissed at him, trying in vain to free his hands.

"Get in my way again and I'll destroy you." Dimitri's voice was low, hushed even, but no less threatening. This was the beast Felix had always seen lurk beneath his friendly, polite demeanour. A savage animal, stopping at nothing to slaughter his enemies. What happened in Duscur all those years ago killed Dimitri, leaving behind nothing but this vengeful beast wearing his skin.

"Do it then," Felix challenged him, anger now dripping from his own voice. "Kill me. Kill all of us! Following you will end up killing us all anyway!"

Dimitri just stared at him, wide-eyed now. There was nothing to be read on his face besides the rage he had been showing all this time, yet it felt different somehow. Felix stared back. He wasn't even sure where he was going with this anymore, but the boar's silence angered him even more. "For fuck's sake, do something!" he spat, his voice breaking.

" _Felix._ "

It was like a lightning strike. The sound of his own name leaving the boar's mouth left him shocked. How long had it been since he last heard him say it?

It was as if the air in the room had changed. What was filled with pure rage just seconds ago now held something...familiar. Something reminiscent of the time before the war, when Dimitri still made an effort to at least seem like himself, even though he never did trick Felix with his act.

Dimitri's gaze, too, seemed almost normal in that moment. There was still anger, there always had been, but the look in his eye held a certain gentleness. Warmth, almost.

It was nearly enough to break Felix.

For once, he couldn't escape the memories, the years of pent-up emotions. The pain he had felt, watching his old friend slowly tear himself apart, piece by piece, until nothing but this ferocious beast remained. He shut his eyes immediately, trying desperately to ignore these feelings.

"Felix," he spoke again. "Look at me."

Felix refused. This ghost of a man was not his friend. Felix wouldn't allow himself to fall for it.

" _Please,_ just look at me!" To Felix's surprise, his voice was breaking, raw with emotion. A genuine cry for the swordsman's attention. He couldn't deny him that, he just couldn't.

The sight before him caught Felix off guard once again. The boar looked distressed, almost as if he was in pain. Dimitri looked back at him, the anger in his eye now mixed with a kind of desperation he hadn't seen in him before.

"I won't let that happen, Felix, I can't lose you! Please, you have to believe me!"

Those words, the sound of Dimitri's voice as he spoke them, the way he looked at him, desperate to be heard. It all hit something inside of Felix, his head exploding with all kinds of feelings he had always forced himself to hold back. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, leaving behind a wet trail.

Dimitri moved his free hand to his face, his thumb gently brushing the tear away. Their eyes were fixed on the other's for what felt like an eternity, and Felix suddenly became acutely aware of where he was. Lying on his back on Dimitri's bedroom floor, his arms and legs pinned down by the man on top of him. Heat rushed to Felix's face, forming a deep red blush as he instinctively turned away from Dimitri.

"Felix..." Dimitri instead brought his hand to the swordsman's chin, tilting it back towards him. He leaned in towards him as he kept looking into his eyes. His face was now mere inches away, that same warmth from before still present in his eye.

"God, kiss me already," Felix snapped at him.

Dimitri smiled, that warmth in his eye making place for something darker, something more feral, before he pressed his lips on Felix's own. The kiss was gentle at first, then rougher as he pushed his tongue inside.

Felix quickly felt himself getting lost in it. He absent-mindedly tried to free his hands, wanting to pull the other man closer, but failing to get out of Dimitri's grip.

He then felt Dimitri pull away from the kiss, instead now putting his teeth in Felix's neck. He winced as he felt him bite down, nearly hard enough to break his skin, sure to leave a mark.

"Ah--boar! What are you doing?" Felix called out, along with a small gasp as he felt one of Dimitri's legs slide between his own.

"Is this not what you want?" Dimitri's voice was low, his demeanour similar to earlier. Felix gasped as he felt Dimitri's free hand move down between his legs, pushing it against his crotch. A pathetic sound left his throat when Dimitri brought his mouth to his neck again.

An angry blush spread to Felix's cheeks, the swordsman irritated at how easily the boar could put him in this state. He didn't answer, hell, he could barely think straight.

"Tell me to stop then," Dimitri spoke again, his tone commanding. Perhaps this was him making sure if they were really on the same page. Maybe he simply wanted to know if Felix would obey him.

 _"Please,"_ Felix scoffed at him. "A wild beast like you would just take what he wants anyway."

A faint chuckle left the boar's mouth, a satisfied noise that angered Felix even more. Dimitri's hand found its way to the waist of Felix's pants, moving it down underneath his boxers. Felix twitched as he felt Dimitri's fingers push down on his clit for just a second, drawing what could only be called a needy moan from him.

"Already dripping like a whore," the boar mused, pushing two of his fingers inside of Felix's wet hole.

"--Ah--s-shut up!" Felix stammered, quickly starting to lose himself in the moment. He felt pathetic. Weak. But _god,_ he wanted Dimitri to fuck him so badly.

It wasn't long before Dimitri pulled his fingers out again, drawing a needy whine from Felix. He then finally released his grip from the swordsman's wrists, using both of his hands to pull Felix's pants and boxers down.

Felix wasted no time using one of his now free hands to grab hold of Dimitri's messy blonde locks. He pulled him close again, their faces just an inch apart for a second before Felix pulled him in for another kiss.

This kiss was hungry, passionate, and far more messy than the first. Dimitri's fingers found their way back inside of Felix, making him moan into their kiss as he pushed them in deep again. Dimitri's touches were rough and selfish, and as much as Felix hated to admit it, they were exactly what he wanted.

Just as Felix was feeling himself get lost in it all, Dimitri pulled away from the kiss again. Instead, he brought his hands to Felix's shirt, quickly pulling it off. Time slowed down for a moment as Dimitri gently ran his fingers over the two long scars under Felix's pecs, making him shiver.

"Quit staring already," Felix snapped at him, growing more irritated every second Dimitri spent ogling his body. 

Their eyes met one more time before Dimitri moved himself up to spin Felix around with ease, placing him on his knees with his face down to the floor. Felix heard Dimitri unbuckle his belt, then felt him taking both of their pants and underwear off completely.

"...Are we seriously going to do this on the floor?" Felix asked, slightly annoyed. Dimitri didn't answer, instead spreading Felix's legs further apart, pushing himself against him.

Another moan escaped Felix when Dimitri pushed his fingers inside again, curling them up and moving around inside of him to loosen him up before pulling them out again.

"Wait--" Felix called out as he then felt Dimitri about to push his cock inside. "Not... _there_."

"...Fine," Dimitri near enough growled back, impatience dripping from his voice. Felix had little time to process this however, as the other man immediately pushed his now slick fingers inside his ass, making Felix whimper at the sudden intrusion.

It didn't take much for Dimitri to turn the swordsman into a shaking, moaning mess like this. Every movement inside of him sent shivers down his spine, making him fill the room with needy moans and curses.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He heard Dimitri speak again after what felt like an eternity of teasing.

"God, yes," Felix managed to mutter impatiently, already trying to push his hips against Dimitri's hand to feel more of him.

"Beg."

Somehow, Felix's cheeks managed to flush even redder upon hearing this. "Fuck you."

He heard nothing more than a "hmph" come from the boar. Felix whined as he then felt him pull his fingers out again, instead now slowly rubbing his cock against his pussy. It left him feeling empty and needy, almost enough to drive him crazy. A pathetic sound left his throat when he felt Dimitri suddenly stroke his clit along with it, making him jerk up against his hand involuntarily.

"Fuck, _f-fine!_ " Felix then finally managed to say, embarrassed and irritated. "...Please fuck me."

"Good boy," Dimitri replied, much to Felix's annoyance.

Not even a second later he felt Dimitri push himself inside of him, slowly filling him up. "Ah--f-fuck," Felix breathed out as Dimitri started moving, feeling him dig his nails into his skin as he did.

Muttered curses and other noises left the boar's mouth as he started thrusting into Felix, who could now only think about how good Dimitri's cock felt inside him. His knees were getting sore and his muscles tired from holding him up like this, but that didn't stop Felix from instinctively moving his hips along with Dimitri's thrusts.

He felt him speed up, his movements becoming rougher and less restrained, forcing a moan out of Felix's mouth every time he hit deep inside him.

Felix felt himself getting close, and as if Dimitri could read his mind, he suddenly felt him stroke his clit again along with his thrusts, driving Felix insane with pleasure. 

"Ahh--D-Dimitri--" Felix finally stammered as he felt himself going over the edge, trembling as Dimitri fucked him through it. It didn't take much longer before Dimitri reached his own climax, filling Felix up with his cum.

They took a moment to catch their breath; both men on the floor, exhausted but satisfied. It didn't take long however for Felix to cool down again, the cold air piercing his exposed skin like arrows. He shivered against Dimitri, who quickly wrapped his arms around him.

He picked Felix up, carrying him to his bed and lying down next to him, pulling the covers up.

An ungenuine "I hate you," was the only thing Felix managed to mumble before he fell asleep in the boar's arms.


End file.
